


You'll be mine

by Puppeteer_skills_101



Series: You'll be mine [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppeteer_skills_101/pseuds/Puppeteer_skills_101





	1. Enemies

The room was hardly lit yet the powerful warrior could see everything. He sat on the floor waiting. He knew if he waited there what he wanted would come to him. He took in deep breathes even in his meditation he could smell the dead bodies outside. The moon light shone through many of the windows. Half of them were broken letting the chilling cold season wind to blow in and ensnare his normally hot body. He couldn't leave or he would through his enemy off and all he wanted to do was capture him and make sure he never leaves him. He lost him to one woman once but he easily solved that problem by stabbing her through. 

As he sat there on the icy floor of the largest building in the village. He stirred slightly knowing his enemy was close by. Being alone made him uncomfortable knowing that his enemy stalked him like an animal and only came out during the day. Coming to this planet was one of his missions, what made him unsettled is that everywhere he showed up his enemy was either there before him, arrived when he did or just a bit after him. He could be no where by his ship where his enemy hardly went on.

Something had unsettled him more. Not only did he want to run away from this place, but he wanted to seek his enemy out just to be near him. No matter if it was in battle or not. He just wanted to be near him.


	2. Patience is key

He sat there in the building and growled. It was past noon and his enemy was no where to be seen. He sent out the force to see if he could sense him. But he sensed his enemy no where near the village. Why wasn't he here? He was sure he sent out the transmission for him to come.

He stood up and marched outside. He frowned looking around outside hoping to see his enemy. Hoping that he didn't ignore him.

Suddenly he heard three voices. His trained ears told him that it was a male and 2 females, only two of them where familiar. His enemies old apprentice and the ones apprentice: Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano. But who was that other voice? She seemed aggressive and agitated. She obviously didn't want to be near them. She sounded strange yet familiarly calm. Almost like a witch he used to know, but she sounded younger. Perhaps that witch handed her over to them like Mother Talzin did to Savage. Poor sister if that is what happened. Having to go to be trained on the light side of the Force was worse then the dark side.   
To figure things out he followed there voices to their location and to see a tattooed Zabrak female with them. Her skin was blue like the Nightsisters, but it was tattooed like a Nightbrother. She even had small horns on her head. She has the look of a Nightbrother, but the body and attitude of a Nightsister. How strange, He thought.

"Alright Fury. We know he's somewhere in the village ahead, now it's your time again to lead us to him." Anakin said to the female Zabrak.

"Anakin I don't think now is a good time to be using an attitude with her." Ahsoka said softly and warningly 

"She's leading us to Maul. The only reason we brought her." He countered her comment

"We brought her along to get her away from Ventress." Ahsoka added

"Ok well we all need to get away from her." Anakin replied a bit agitated 

Fury , the female Zabrak, sniffed the air and growled at the two following her. She looked around and stopped. 

"Why did you stop?" Anakin asked even more agitated and she didn't reply 

How dare Obi-wan not come alone. In the transmission I told that only he should come how dare he- oh what's this? He thought looking over at the group. He watched as Fury attack both of the Jedi. She didn't use the force but once she was able to knock them both down she ran into the village with them slowly following behind them. Now is my chance to acquaint my new sister.


	3. A New Sister

Maul lead Fury to the opposite side of the village. He was amazed at how she looked, but he laughed to himself when he thought of how he could use her to get close to his enemy while she was on his side.   
He cornered her in the large building. "Hello there sister." He spoke up

"I'm guessing you must be Maul." She turned around and faced him. "You've been causing a lot of noise."

"Well I am trying to attract the attention of a certain Jedi." He smirked and walked closer to his sister. "So tell me, what's your name and how did a Nightsister come to looking like a Nightbrother?" 

"Fury. Actually I never was raised by the Nightsisters. I had always been with the Nightbrothers and they treated me like one." She explained to him

"Fascinating." Maul said thinking to himself.

"Now you tell me why are you doing all of this? Which Jedi's attention are you trying to catch?" Fury asked interested

"I'll only tell, if you are willing to help." Maul watched her as she sat down

"Hmmm." She studied her new-found brother "Alright. I'll help you. It'll get me out of the boring pace I'm in."

"Good." Maul smiled deviously and started explaining. "Since you were raised by Nightbrothers I take it that you may understand a bit more." He started "I'm trying to catch the attention of a Jedi. His name is Obi-wan Kenobi."

"Oh," Fury also had a smirk on her face. "So which is this? Revenge or a 'special attraction'?"

A vibration rose in Maul's chest. "Let's just say both."

"Both?!" Fury sat further on the edge of her seat. "Now this is interesting! Defiantly count me in. So tell me why both?"

"Good." He repeated "There's no time. All I need for you to do is this:"

 

Anakin and Ahsoka burst into the building to find Fury on the ground, snarling, with Maul pointing his lightsaber at her.

"Maul!" Skywalker shouted him and Ahsoka lighting their lightsabers. "Let her go!"

"Jedi." Maul growled and used the force gripping Fury's neck and he lifted her off of the ground. Deactivating his lightsaber he snarled at them. "I demanded that Kenobi come alone. Not this, little group."

"Sorry there, he wasn't feeling up to having a tattoo freak out to kill him." Anakin joked

Maul growled more and squeezed tighter on Fury's neck then he planned to. She started clawing at the invisible force around her neck and gasped for air.

"You tell Kenobi to come here alone and I'll give her back, once he's here." Maul growled darkly and he relit his lightsaber and put it up to Fury. "If he isn't here in 2 rotations, she dies." Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other both unhappy at the situation at hand. While they argued with each other Maul loosen his grip on Fury's neck allowing her to breath better he didn't want to 'kill' her yet. She glared at him and Maul growled catching their attention again.

"Fine. We'll go get Obi-wan." Anakin said agitated more then he was with the idea of coming to the far off planet. To show that he had some plan he deactivated his lightsaber. "But Ahsoka stays here to make sure you don't try to kill Fury while I'm out getting him."

"What?!" Ahsoka said shocked looking her master.

Maul acted like he thought about it for a second, but all he wanted was Obi-wan. His enemy, the one who caught his favoring. "Both of you leave or I kill her." He put his red saber closer to Fury and she acted like the hold on her throat tightened.

"Fine." Anakin said and pointed at Fury "She better be alive when Obi-wan gets here." He marched out of the building with Ahsoka quickly following him and deactivated her lightsaber.

Once they both left the building he placed Fury down. Rubbing her neck she growled quietly.

"That choking part was a bit unneeded." She glared at him

"It gets him here quicker when he thinks a life is at stake." Maul said with his hands behind his back. "He can't deny coming here alone now." He took a deep breath in. "It's been so long since I was able to get him alone."

"Not the willing mate, is he?" Fury asked in a calmer tone

"Well he thinks he has his reasons to stay away." Maul answered "When I first encountered him, his master stood in the way of me getting to him and there was no other way of getting close to him then to kill his master. Although I didn't expect him to get so... angry. He fought me and I had to defend myself against his violent actions. It resulted in him falling into this hole in the middle of the room and I had made sure he grabbed onto a light on the side of the hole. I waited for him to ask me for help, but what happened?" Maul paused for a second and looked at the entrance of the building then growled. "He pulled himself out and sliced me in half and left me to fall down the hole." 

Fury was silent for a second and waited for her brother to calm down. She opened her mouth to comment but Maul continued on.

"Not only did he leave me to die, he fell in love." Maul said the last word as if it was corrupted. "He had fallen in love with this duchess." He started to pace through the room. 

"So you got rid of her too." Fury spoke as soon as he was going to and he growled at her, hating to be interrupted. "I see your point brother." She continued. "Although your point in revenge is... Pitiful." Maul growled darker and stomped over to her.

 _Pitiful?! How dare she!_ Maul thought stopping right in front of her.

"Yes, he did leave you, but have you ever tried explaining it to him?" Fury suggested

"Explaining?!" Maul walked away from her "I am a Sith Lord! I should not need to explain my actions to him! My actions are as clear as they come!" He growled and paced again "I've tried to tell him, but he never listens to me unless," he opens the door to show dead bodies in the street. "Unless I do this! If I don't he'll do everything in his power to avoid me! Of course I can't even show my face anywhere without him and those other Jedi being there." He growled the word Jedi wanting it out of his mouth. "Every time I go to a planet those Jedi are always there saying I need to be locked up!" He walked back over to her. "Like some animal. The only way he came willingly is if I killed people. But even then he always came with those two. He never even tried to trust me and speak to me on his own!" Anger filled him so much that he punched a window causing it to break apart. "He must pay for leaving me to die, falling in love with someone else, and for never trusting me!" He took a few deep breaths calming down. "And at the few times when I did get him alone, all he wanted to do was fight. All he wanted was for me to be locked up when I was only trying to get his attention..." Maul stood there silently, bunching up his eyebrows trying to organize everything in his head. He cleared his throat and completely restrained himself from any further emotional outrages and he straightened himself. "That is why I need you."

"I see." Fury said with a blank face and calm voice. She was processing and trying to understand how it would feel like to go through all of that just to get to the one you were destined for. "Don't worry brother, with my help, he'll understand in no time."

Maul sighed to himself. It came out as growl when he heard the word 'help.' Every time someone tried something went wrong. He started to come up with multiple back up plans as he spoke again. "It will take him some time to get here. For now, we must be patient."


	4. Arrival

Maul paced outside it was dark now. The next day is about to arrive and his enemy will be here at any moment. He walks inside to Fury and she looks at him questioningly.

"So aren't you going to tie me up or anything? Make it seem like you're serious about this?" She asked confused as she sat on the floor.

"No." Maul answered calm and quietly "If I tie you up, he'll think I'm here to just kill you and him. With you untied he'll think we've come to some sort of treaty. Besides we are children of Dathomir, I would never want to pick a fight with one of my own."

Fury cleared her throat. "Except Ventress."

"Yes. Although she was hunting my brother down. There was no other choice, but to protect him." Maul explained "That witch use him for nothing, but for her pure revenge." Maul paused for a second and took a deep breath in. "He's arrived."

 

Obi-wan sat in his spacecraft looking at the village. He could already see a few dead bodies. He couldn't think of any reason why Maul would just kill a whole village like this. He hated being alone with Maul, nothing good ever came out of it. He sighed and took a small blaster and tucked it into his boot. If worst came to worst he might just have to use it.   
The village seemed to be barren at this point. Maybe Maul has left and was willing to just leave Fury in there to starve. Whatever had happened he knew he would have to go in there and look for her. He walked off of the ship knowing that there would be some kind of trap waiting for him.

As he walked through the village all he could see was dead bodies everywhere. Strangely they were of only adults. None of the sliced or decapitated bodies looked like children. Maybe Maul just hid all of the children's bodies, Obi-wan thought. He continued to walk the streets of this distant planet until he saw Maul and Furry standing in the middle of the road. Maul looked like he was growling at Fury, which was never good. Although she looked to be unharmed, which he didn't know if it was good or bad. Maybe Maul was saving all of the pain and torture for when he arrive so he could witness Maul kill someone else as revenge.

"Ah, Obi-wan Kenobi. It's nice to see alone." Maul spoke first 

"And it's nice to see you haven't killed another innocent person." He responded with some wit and Maul growled in response. "Now if you don't mind Maul, hand her over and we'll be on our way far away from here as quick as possible."

"Go ahead Fury, leave." Maul had turned around facing away from Obi-wan now.

Obi-wan noticed the confusion on Fury's face. "Come on, let's go." He insisted

"How could you do this?" Fury asked Obi-wan

"What do you mean? He asked now getting confused

"He obviously wanted you for a reason, but all you want to do is get me and leave?" She started and Obi-wan couldn't help, but compare Fury and Ashoka. "Don't you at least want to find,"

"No no Fury. It's fine. You see what I mean now." Maul cut her off and he sighed.

Fury looked angry and like she had enough. Little did anyone expect it, but Fury punched Maul.

"Fury stop this now!" Obi-wan shouted at her, Maul looked pissed of at her and he ignited his lightsaber. He pounced at her and Obi-wan leaped and blocked the lightsaber attack with his own.   
Maul ensnared with his own anger kept on attacking towards Fury. Obi-wan kept on blocking the attacks until Fury noticed the blaster in Obi-wan's boot. She quickly grabbed it finding the stun switch on it. She quickly stunned Obi-wan before Maul could do any damage to him. Then she kicked Maul's lightsaber out of his hands. He growled at her then noticed Obi-wan on the ground. He restrained himself and clear his throat. 

Unable to think of anything else to say he looks at her "Nice work Fury." He paused "Let's get him onto my ship and out of here before we are interrupted."


	5. Not exactly as planned

Maul carried Obi-wan onto his ship and set him down in an unoccupied room that only has a sleeping mat in it.

"So what now?" Fury watched Maul as he stood up from watching Obi-wan's unconscious body.

"Well you only stunned him. So he'll be waking up at any moment. Go start up the ship and take us into the atmosphere. Don't come back in unless I say you can." Maul instructed and commanded.

Fury leaned against the wall next to the door. "You know, Ventress will come looking for him."

"What do you mean?" Maul stood up looking at his sister confused.

"She has a thing for Obi-wan. I believe that she come for him." Fury scanned her brother's face. "I'll let you know if she or anyone comes around while you're busy with your mate."

Maul kept his face calm and composed as Fury left the room into the cockpit.

Maul turned and leaned against the same spot Fury was. He watched as Obi-wan laid still. After a while, he noticed his enemy and mate stir. 

"W-where am I?" Obi-wan looked around the dark grey room until his eyes fell upon Maul. 

"Morning sleeping beauty." Maul teased and walked over to Obi-wan.

"Looks like Fury betrayed us." Obi-wan said to himself.

"Well how can you expect children of Dathomir to not work together. She understands the mission that I'm on, my Obi-wan." Maul kneeled next to him

"Your?!" Obi-wan back up away from Maul. "I'll never be yours!"

Maul smirked and chuckled "I think you'll be regretting that you said that." He walked closer to Obi-wan and grabbed his chin then kissed him.  Obi-wan's eyes widened and he tried pushing Maul away. During the kiss Maul took Obi-wan's lightsaber. Obi-wan was about to use the force when Maul pulled back. "Because you're mine now my dear mate."

"Mate?!" Obi-wan stared at the laughing Maul. He couldn't believe it. Things were happening so fast that the galaxy couldn't even keep up with what was happening. First Maul demanded that he come alone or Fury would be killed, then Fury helped Maul capture him and now Maul is calling him all of these names. Mate? Sleeping beauty? What's next? Love? Dearie? His beloved?

Obi-wan reached for his comm and Maul grabbed his wrist "Don't you dare." He took his wrist comm and crushed it under his boot. "You will not be leaving!" And with that Maul left the room into the cockpit.


	6. The Ritual

Maul sat in the co-pilot seat next to Fury and groaned.

"So I'm guessing things didn't go well?" She looked at him 

"No everything is fine, sister. He just needs to settle in." Maul said then he typed in some coordinations 

"Where are we going?" Fury looked at the coordinations and was confused

"It's a planet that has no inhabitants so if he tries to run," Maul paused as his sisters mouth dropped in realization of what he was planning.

"I didn't figure you would try to do it so soon." Fury chuckled

"Well I think my dear Jedi will get the picture once we land." Maul smirked looking back at the door as he said it loud enough for Obi-wan to hear.

 

Once they land, Fury entered Obi-wan's room. She chuckled as she saw him standing up. She walked over to him and quickly pulled his hands behind his back.

"What are you doing?" He asked and struggled a bit, but stopped knowing it was useless. She pushed him over to the door. "Where are we going?"

"I'm dropping you off on the planet below." Fury smiled as he looked around the ship

"Where's Maul at?" He said with a calm voice, but on the inside he was scared. He counted himself lucky that she didn't know how to use the force to tell how he truly felt.

She laughed at him as she opened the hatch and walked him out onto the planet. "He's out there somewhere. I wish you the best of luck Jedi."

"Luck? Why luck?" Obi-wan couldn't keep his curiosity low now, he had to know what was happening.

"Well he didn't say anything about not telling you what this is." She started keeping the smirk on her face. "This is to determine whether you and him should..." She stretched out her last word as she thought of a way to put it. "I guess you would say, whether you both belong together." She took him off the ship.

"Belong together?! And... uh, how is this going to prove it?" He asked calmly even though he was confused and she started to walk back onto the ship. "Where are you going? What going on?"

"He's going to hunt you down! So I suggest that you start running! I dropped him off not too far from here!" Before he could react, he saw the hatch to the ship closing and she took off into the atmosphere.

He started running into the dense jungle that she dropped him off in. He had no clue where Maul could be and he had no doubt that Maul could smell him already. 

After running for a long time, Obi-wan found a river and he hoped that he was far away from Maul. He decided to jump into the deep river hoping it would cause Maul to lose his scent. He went downstream a bit before swimming to the other side. He then quickly looked at the trees hoping to find some branches close enough together that he possibly make a shelter out of. When he arrived, the sun looked like it was at its highest point and now it was setting. He had no clue of what kind of creatures lived on this planet. He hoped that being up in the trees it would decrease his chances of being found or attacked. 

He soon found two trees that branches intertwined he climbed up one of the trees and laid down on the twisting branches. He took a deep breath and hoped the next rotation he would be able to find some kind of village that had a sort of spacecraft that he could leave in. With that thought he fell asleep.

 

Obi-wan woke up to some kind of noise around him. He slowly opened his eyes to look in front of him. All he saw was the emptiness of the jungle. He slowly sat up and carefully looked at the ground. He noticed nothing beneath the branches or around the trees. He looked behind him and to his relief there was only the more intertwining branches and other trees. Taking a deep breath to ensure his calm state, he laid back down. It probably was just his imagination, he thought, or a wild animal. Now that he thought about it a bit more, Maul did act like a wild animal at times. He sighed and turned to his side. He thought about the previous battles he and Maul had. How every time they fought Maul would take his lightsaber out first and during the fights how Maul just stared at him. Maul often circled him during the middle of battles as if he was thinking if the next thing to do. Obi-wan often wondered what was going on in Maul's head when he was circling him all those times.

 

It's been two rotations now since Obi-wan has evaded Maul. Maul has finally picked back up on his scent from two giant trees. It is recent, he has to be close by. This must be where he's been sleeping. Maul thought to himself. He wondered whether he should stay there and wait for his mate to come back or follow his scent with the possibility of losing it again. Maul ached to see his Obi-wan again, he only wished he would stop hiding and running. Maul growled at himself at the thought that Fury must have told him something about it. While he was in deep thought he suddenly felt a change in the force. Obi-wan's mind block was down and Maul could sense he was in danger. He quickly dropped all of his thoughts and quickly started tracking where Obi-wan could be.

Obi-wan looked around him. He was cornered and he knew it. A pack of predators circled around him and had pinned him up against this mountain that seemed to of come out of no where. He cursed this jungle with it's hidden surprises. He jumped up on the mountain, his feet landed on a small ridge. Not to his luck, the predators quickly climbed after him up the mountains like experts. Obi-wan knew he had nothing to fight these creatures off with. No weapon on him only the force. Hating himself for even thinking at the moment, he took down the force that was cloaking his presence to allow Maul to find out that he was in trouble. He quickly tried to get a higher ground then the predators. To his surprise one of the predators jumped down at him and pinned him down. He quickly held the animals head back at it attempted to bite him. One of its large forepaws came out and created a large wound on his arm. He held back the want and need to cry out in pain and he quickly used the force to push the creature off of him and down the mountain. He got up and thought that the mountain side must be filled with ambushes of more of those creatures. He desperately tried to find a safe and quick way down the mountain as he held his bleeding arm.

Maul quickly found himself at a mountain where a large creature laid knocked out on the side of, possibly dead. He could sense that his mate was in dire need of his help and he quickly scanned the mountain side. Soon he found Obi-wan bleeding from one arm and being backed into a corner that's only two let outs where blocked by the creatures and lead off to a cliff with a steep drop.

Obi-wan looked around him and saw three of those creatures had pinned him into a corner and the only way out that was barely blocked was to a cliff. He would be able to go to the cliff jump off but grab onto the ledge and do a force jump. Similar to the one he did when he first encountered Maul, but that required both hands. Even if he attempted it, it would severely damage his already wounded arm by tearing and ripping muscle apart that would take a while to heal. He couldn't take anything for chance right now. All he could do was hold off the creatures with force pushes and hope Maul makes it before he faints of blood loss.

As Maul scaled the mountain to get to Obi-wan several of the pack predators came to attack from both above and below. Knowing it would take too long to just hold them off with the force he pulls out both his and Obi-wan's lightsabers and quickly tries to killed or at least severely injure the creatures. As he fought them he looked up at Obi-wan and noticed that he was quickly losing blood and his will to concentrate. Maul could feel his force slowly slipping.

Maul cut through one more of the predators and he used the force to jump behind the creatures that were attack his Obi-wan. He started fighting and killing the creatures and once he was about to kill the last of them he felt the force push him. Growling he looked at his mate then notice a creature had landed where he was standing. Had his mate, that hated to be near him, really be caring enough about Maul to of pushed him away from an attack? Or did he just push Maul away to ensure that he lives? 

The creature hissed and growled at Maul, but it had turned and started walking over to Obi-wan. Maul growled and jumped up. He landed on the creature and stabbed it through with both lightsabers. Once the creature fell the other started making a hasty retreat. Maul, deactivating the lightsabers, looked at his dear Jedi and quickly went over to him he already passed out due to the loss of blood. He quickly turned on his wrist comm. 

"Fury, forget about all of this. An accident has happened and we need you to land beside the mountains." Maul spoke into the comm

"Alright. I'll track your transmission and try to land as close to it as possible. What happened?" Fury asked confused.

"Just get down here already!" He growled then heard nothing else from the comm. She was probably afraid of what he'll do if she asked again.

Maul tore a piece off of his robe and tightly wrapped it around the bleed arm. He then carefully lifted his dear Jedi up into his arms and he looked at the sky.

"Damn it Fury, where are you?!" He growled then saw the ship land on a flat part of the mountain a bit further up the mountain. He used the force to quickly jump to the craft. Once he opening was down he quickly ran to the  medic part of the ship and a doctor droid came out of a corner.

"I need to step aside so I may work on the patient." The droid said and Maul held back a growl and walked over to the other side of the room than to directly behind the doctor droid. Watching the droid carefully, he scanned every little movement the droid made. 

"I am sorry sir. But your presences here is unneeded. Please return to your room and relax." The droid spoke and turned to Maul. "Once I have fully examined the Jedi and stabilized him, you may come back to see him." Maul looked over Obi-wan again. Scanning for any more wounds and injuries that he didn't notice before. When all he saw was the gash in Obi-wan's arm, he took a deep breath and left the room.

"How is he Brother?" Fury asked

"Wounded, but he'll live." He sat down next to her and looked into blank space.

"What happened?" She asked calmly and curious

"He was on his own when he was cornered by predators." Maul started "He was injured, cut open at the arm and he was losing blood fast. By the time I got to him, he was nearly unconscious. I, myself nearly got hurt, but he had pushed me out of the way."

"He was keeping you safe! Maul, don't you understand? He actually wanted you safe." Fury smiled and stood next to him.

"It was a small victory, Fury. I wouldn't get my hopes up just yet. He's a Jedi, they do anything in their power to keep others safe." Maul explained

Fury chuckles with a smirk and places a hand on his shoulder. "Whatever you say brother." She walked to the rooms. "I set the coordinates for home brother. Mother wants to see us."  
"Mother? Why would Mother want to see us?" Maul asked confused looking over at her

"I'm not so sure. I would imitate her, but I'm sure she wouldn't like it." Fury joked and chuckled "She said something about lost brothers... Have you got any idea?"

"Before when I was hunting down Kenobi, before you came along, I was with a brother. His name was Savage. But my old master had killed him." Maul suggests

"Well if he's dead, he can't be the one she was talking about." Fury thought out loud. "Come brother I doubt you got any rest while you were down there."

Maul looked at the medic bay door then joined Fury in the sleeping quarters to get some rest.


	7. Dathomir

Wakening and groaning, Obi-wan rubs his head and looks around. "Where am I?"

"Ah, you've awakened." The doctor droid spoke up walking over to him. "I shall go get my master now. Please remain here for our return."

Obi-wan groans and looks around. "I guess this is Maul's ship."

"Right you are, my Jedi." Maul spoke up entering the room, he deactivated the doctor droid once the door closed.

"What happened Maul?" Obi-wan started as Maul approached him. "Back on the planet."

"You were attacked and cornered by predators." Maul said and reached out to Obi-wan and touched his arm. Obi-wan winced as Maul's hand was placed near the wound. Maul's hand was quickly pulled away.

"You only sustained that wound. Fury picked us up off of the planet. You had fainted due to blood loss."

"Where are we now? In space?" Obi-wan asked

Maul scratched his neck "Well we are on Dathomir."

"Dathomir, but why?"

"Mother wanted to talk to me and Fury about some lost brothers."

"Have you gone to see her?"

"Only Fury has. From what she tells me, Mother thinks you helping us would be to an advantage."

" _Me?_ Helping _you?_ " Obi-wan said shocked "I don't think so."

"Then why did you push me away from that creature back on that planet?" Maul questioned trying to remain calm

"Well I had to get someway out of there." 

"You're lying, Jedi. You know it is not wise to lie to me." Maul growled

"My reasons for pushing you away are my own." 

Maul growled deeper and angrily reached his hand out to grab Kenobi by his wounded arm or neck. Kenobi stayed in one place, but Maul could sense his fear. 

Maul could only sense a very small bit of fear coming from Obi-wan, but it was enough that he pulled his hand back. 

"It's nice to see you're using your self restrain son." A voice came from the entrance of the room.

"Mother! I, I was just" Maul tried to speak before Mother Talzin raised her hand.

"It is alright Maul, seeing you have self restraint pleases me." She spoke calmly in her echoing voice. "Although it escapes me on why you have brought along a Jedi and why he is the one keeping you from seeing me."

"Mother, I apologize for my inconvenience, I just wanted to learn somethings from him. I do not bring him here as an intrusion, Mother, but as a mate." Maul explained

"A mate?" Mother echoed

"I'm not your mate, Maul." Obi-wan interrupted

Mother Talzin laughs at Obi-wan. "Little Jedi I'll have you know, even if females are dominant on this world the males know when they find their mate. My son seems very determined that you are his." Mother Talzin explained

"Thank you for choosing his side Mother." Obi-wan said sarcastically 

Mother Talzin laughed again at him. "Maul, please come inside with your mate and spend a night with us. With your brothers and sisters." Maul opened his mouth to talk but Mother Talzin cut him off "once we are done celebrating you finding a mate, we all will give you both some time alone. I can tell you've attempted your ritual." Mother commented and Obi-wan could feel Maul's slight embarrassment by Mother's word and he couldn't help but laugh in his head. Maul glared at him as if he heard laugh in his head. "Even though it wasn't successful, it still was a success."

"Can we discus this another time Mother?" Maul asked with a slight growl.

"Of course we can, my son. Come, come to celebrate!" Mother Talzin said and led the way off of the ship. Fury followed and Maul helped Obi-wan off of the bed. 

"She seems to of maintained her humor after all the times Dooku attacked." Obi-wan commented

"One more smart comment and I'm carrying you out of here, Kenobi and don't think I didn't here your laughter." Maul snapped

"One more threat like that and I won't let you place your hands on me Maul." Obi- wan rolled his eyes and held his arms up.

Maul smirked and lifted him up "I find it complimenting that you're being so cooperative, Kenobi. It isn't like you."

"Well, my legs don't exactly feel normal or up to walking." Obi-wan said truthfully as Maul walks quickly to catch up with the others. 

"Your legs don't feel normal, hmm? Perhaps after tonight I'll give you a real reason not to be able to walk." Maul smirks 

"Don't get your hopes up, Maul." Obi-wan warned "This is only temporary once my legs feel better, I'm walking on my own."

"Well I hope your legs feel better quickly. Because in a celebration of finding a mate, we gather every Nightbrother and sister in the village, have a drink, then once everyone is gathered we go out and hunt then  we feast." Maul explained and held Obi-wan close to his body.

Obi-wan wiggled in his arms "Careful Maul, you're pushing my damaged arm against you." 

Maul looks around the village as Mother Talzin announces the news then he sets Obi-wan down next to him as the Nightbrothers and sisters gather and sit down in the middle of the village.

"Maybe you shouldn't come on the hunt. Your arm is damaged and your legs aren't well. You can stay here with the Nightsisters." Maul suggested and watched as more Nightbrothers and sisters join the growing group.

"I'll be fine going on the hunt." Obi-wan said confidently

"Well, well, well, Kenobi, you certainly seem interested in being my mate when you don't want to be." Maul smirks at him

"I don't have much of a choice, do I? I am on your home world. I have no clue if they'll want to kill me if I reject you." Obi-wan explained quietly as more Zabrak

"Well it hardly happens and honestly I've only seen it happen once or twice and that was before I joined the dark side." Maul nearly whispers to Obi-wan. "Mother usually took us away from the older males. So I'm not so sure what happens." He pauses for a second and looks around "Drinks are being handed out now that everyone is almost here."

Obi-wan looked around at the small crowd of Zabraks "Wow there's of Zabraks here! Is this an average sized village?"

"Well it looks like there's a bit more then I last saw when I was here with Savage." Maul said still keeping his voice soft.

"I wonder what that mission Mother Talzin wanted us to go on." Obi-wan mentioned taking a drink from a Nightsister who is handing them out.

"I'll warn you if you're a light drinker you can take a sip from it and give it to me." Maul chuckles

"So is this one of your other reasons why you didn't want me to go out there? Afraid that I'll be drunk?" Obi-wan asked curious 

"No, it would take your mind off of the pain of your arm, but as a warning, if you get drunk and are unable to hunt, I will drag you away from the group and have my own fun." Maul chuckles and smirks at Obi-wan.

"Careful Maul, I almost took your warning as a threat." Obi-wan teased Maul 

"If it was a threat my hands would have been on you already." Maul hummed watching Obi-wan take a sip of the drink. "Do you think you can handle it?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine drinking half of it before I feel drunk." Obi-wan commented taking another sip of it as Maul was drinking it almost like any other drink. 

Once everyone was gathered, Mother Talzin spoke in a loud voice announcing once again what was happening.

"We're about to start the hunt. Are you sure you can stand?" Maul asked with some worry.

"Let's make a deal Maul. Honestly, I'm not much of a drinker, but I'll drink this whole cup right now. If I end up drunk I'll stay here with the sisters. If not, I go on the hunt and if I start feeling the effects of it then, then you can kiss me." Obi-wan looked at Maul who had a smirk on his face.

"If you end up drunk, you stay. I'll make the first kill out of the group then I'm going to sneak away then I'll hunt you down and take you somewhere where no one will find us." Maul added

Sighing Obi-wan turned to Maul. "So is it a deal?" 

"You're on Kenobi." Maul hummed and Obi-wan quickly drank the strong drink. Maul laughed when he noticed Obi-wan feel the effects of the drink right away. To Obi-wan's surprise all he could think to say was

"Shit." 

"It looks like I'll be seeing you sooner then expected my Obi-wan." Maul whispers and a purr-like sound rose in his chest.

Before he knew it, Maul kisses his cheek and left with the Nightbrothers. Fury and the other Nightsisters gathered around him and giggled. "Looks like he drank too quickly." "Maul has a light drinker on his hands." "Seems like he's not use to our kind of drinks yet." We're only a few of the comments he heard.

Obi-wan started talking to the Nightsisters trying to concentrate through the haze of the drink. Fury sat next to Obi-wan he whispered to her. "Hey, can you show me the way to the bathroom?" He stumbled over his words "I honestly don't think I can hold that drink down any longer." Fury excused her and Obi-wan from the group and helped Obi-wan up.

"Can you walk on your own?" She asked 

"I don't even want to see if I can." Obi-wan said trying to concentrate on walking as Fury led him to the bathroom.

"Do you think you can handle yourself alone in there?" Fury teased and Obi-wan went to step forward and stumbled a bit. 

He grabbed her wrist with a hologram comm on it. He took another step then let go of her wrist. "Yeah, I'll be fine." He leaned against the walls when he need support as he walked into the bathroom. He walked into the stall feeling his stomach start to twist. He opened his hand to show the hologram comm. He quickly set it to the right frequency and activated it to contact Ahsoka.

"Master Kenobi, are you ok?" Ahsoka asked worried and Obi-wan hushed her.

"I'm fine Ahsoka, I need you and Anakin to come and get me." Obi-wan stumbled over his words.

"Where are you? And are you drunk?" Ahsoka asked quietly

"Dathomir, and it was the only way I could get away from the group of Nightsisters." Obi-wan pause for a second feeling his stomach churn. "In fact, I'm sure Anakin and you would love to here the deal I had to make with Maul."

"What deal?" Ahsoka asked then there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Obi-wan, you alright in there?" Fury spoke up cracking the door to the bathroom open.

"I," he stopped feeling his stomach churn even more "I regret drinking so quickly." 

"Do you need anything?" She asked

"No I'm alright right now." Obi-wan spoke then looked at Ahsoka and whispered "The sooner you both get here the better."

"Are you sure you don't need Maul? I'm sure he won't mind coming back early from the hunt." Fury added and Obi-wan's stomach couldn't hold down the drink any longer.

He groaned, hanging his head down "Just give me a bit Fury." Then he wiped his mouth after hearing the door shut. He looked at Ahsoka "Listen, Maul has claimed me as his mate and his village has gone out on a hunt to prepare for a feast. Maul is out on the hunt and I got drunk so I could stay in the village. Please hurry Ahsoka. I've got to go." He quickly deactivated the hologram and shoved it into his pocket. Then he found himself emptying out the rest of his stomach again. 

Once he was done he flushed the toilet and he leaned against the bathroom stall wall. 

"Fury," He called out and he heard the door opening "can you please get me some water?" 

She walked in over to him and rubbed his back "Sure thing, I'll get you some on the way back to the others."


	8. Unknown Danger

Obi-wan was sitting with the sisters sipping on some water as he answered questions the Nightsisters had about him the best he could.

"Well, well, well. Look at this." A familiar female voice spoke behind him. "Looks like the Jedi is enjoying his time here on Dathomir."

"Ventress." Fury growled standing between Ventress and Obi-wan. "You not welcomed at this celebration. Leave before Maul and the others come back." She warned her

"I have come for what's mine." Ventress spoke up obviously pissed off

"He's not yours Ventress! Maul has claimed him, your too late!" A Nightsister spoke up

Ventress knocked her out of the way with the force and grabbed him by his robe. "You're coming with me Kenobi. Whether you like it or not." After that said she started to drag him away. 

Equipping a bow and arrow, a Nightsister stood up and aimed at Ventress. "Let him go Ventress! If you want Obi-wan take it up with Maul." After Ventress ignored her she released the arrow and Ventress sliced it with her lightsaber before it was any danger to her. She approached her ship while dragging Obi-wan as he struggled.

"Ventress!!!" Maul's voice roared as he finally arrived gripping his lightsaber.

"Oh look!" Ventress turned around facing Maul. "The former Sith is angry, oh no." She teased Maul as he came stomped closer to her. "Oh what would I ever do?" She said so dramatically as she let go of Obi-wan. He stumbled still feeling the effects of the drink trying to get away and get to Maul. She let him get half way to him before she used the force to choke him and lift him into the air back to her.

"Maul!" Obi-wan gasped realizing that he was the only one who could truly help him at this point.

"Aw! Did you hear that Maul? He's calling your name. How sweet." She sounded completely disgusted and irritated. Maul looked surprise as he never thought he would ever hear Obi-wan call to him for help. Although he was angered that Ventress was trying to take _his_ mate away from him. Maul growled at her and the Nightbrother's blocked her from escaping on foot.

"How dare you Maul, you are in no position to be negotiating or fighting." Ventress threatened

"Drop him Ventress." Maul commanded and walked closer to them. "Put my mate down. Put _my_ Kenobi down." He growled out the last words as Ventress laughed

" _Your_ Kenobi?" She echoed "I'm afraid he won't be _your_ Kenobi, because if you don't back off and call the Nightbrother clan off, your Kenobi will be a dead Kenobi." Maul glared at her wanting to call her threat bluff, but she lifted in higher in the air like she wanted everyone to see and she squeezed tighter around his neck.

Kenobi was gasping for air and tried to escape the invisible hand grasping his neck, but knew that he couldn't. He was able to find Maul in the crowd of Nightbrothers, who slowly backed away. Obi-wan could tell by the look in his eyes and by fighting him countless times, he was just stalling. But the reason could not make the connection in his mind. After all of his brothers back away Maul started to do the same. Obi-wan didn't know whether to be heart broken or that he should of known better then to trust a Sith.

Ventress laughed at the retreat "So you're backing down! How sweet you want to keep the little Jedi alive after all."

"I'm not backing down Ventress. I am simply calling you a fool." Maul explained "You may have been trained by Dooku, but it seems you have forgotten something important."

Ahsoka and Anakin quietly crept up on Ventress. While Ahsoka looked at Maul, who was just buying the two Jedi time for there attack, he nodded at her. After that Anakin used the to push Ventress to the ground toward the Nightbrothers and Maul caught Obi-wan before he hit the ground.

As Ventress got up she activated her lightsaber and ran at Anakin who was well prepare for the fight.

"Maul!" Ahsoka shouted "Get Master Kenobi somewhere safe." With that said she quickly went to help her master fight the witch. She watched as Maul looked Obi-wan over as if he wanted to make sure he was no farther harmed then what he saw. She saw a orange Zabrak male quickly go over to Maul. They talked quickly before the orange male took Obi-wan and ran off. She watched as the angry red Zabrak closed in on them and activating both his and Kenobi's lightsabers. 

"Master, watch out!" Ahsoka warned Anakin as Maul joined the fight

"Ahsoka, I want to follow that Zabrak and find out where he's taking Master Kenobi." Anakin ordered

"You're going to fight both of them master?!" Ahsoka said surprised

"Just do what I say! Go now!" Anakin said and pushed the two villains to give Ahsoka time to run.


	9. Could this be betrayal?

"Master! Master wake up!" Anakin shook Obi-wan as they blasted through space.

Obi-wan groaned and leaned on his elbow and looked around.

"What? Where am I?" Obi-wan rubbed his head

"Safe. That's what." Anakin spoke up sitting back "You were about to become dead meat left for those animals back there." 

"Wait." Obi-wan looked around and saw Anakin and Ahsoka. "Wait why am I on a ship?"

"You told us to pick you up Master Obi-wan." Ahsoka answered him

"Where are we heading?" Obi-wan asked now with worry.

"We're en route to Coruscant, Master." Anakin replied

"Coruscant?!" Obi-wan sat up quickly

"Yes Master, we're taking you back to the Jedi Temple where you'll be safe." Anakin walked to the door

"No! We can't go there, Anakin." Obi-wan denied

"What? What do you mean then? You said you wanted to pick you up. So we're taking you to the Jedi Temple where it would be safe." Ahsoka questioned and stated

"No, we just can not go there!" Obi-wan stated "If we go there everyone will get hurt."

"Your talking about a temple fill with trained Jedi, Master." Anakin stated

"Fine we can go to Coruscant, but I'm not leaving off of this ship." Obi-wan stated 

"What?! But master!" Anakin started

"I had promise Maul that he could hunt me down, Anakin, since what he tried to do  earlier had failed." Obi-wan cut him off

"Hunt you down?!" Anakin then cut him off "What in the world do you mean hunt you down?!"

"Maul and I were placed on a planet alone with what I believe to have no civilized inhabitants. What was happening was a ritual. A mating ritual of sorts." Obi-wan started "When we were on that planet, I was  attacked by creatures, and when I was being attacked I was hurt and Maul didn't leave me for dead. He protected me and fought off those creatures. While he was protecting me a creature was going after him and I don't know exactly what I was thinking, but I had pushed him out of danger. Out of the whole time I've been near him he hasn't laid a single finger on unless I told him he could."

"Wait. Wait. Master, you're saying your went through a mating ritual with him?!" Anakin asked shocked 

"Technically yes. It was never completed though. Due to that attack Maul took me back on his ship and he healed my arm. When we were on Dathomir, Mother Talzin even said even though the female dominate the planet, the males will know when they found their mate and lifelong partner. When I was talking to the Nightsisters they said it even went out to the point where the male would follow and chase their mate until their mate decides it's time for them to be together." Obi-wan explain more

"From what I think you're saying is that to Maul, your his mate and to him you're like the female side. I guess, because from what I know Dathomir males listen to the female even under any situation." Ahsoka thought out loud

"OK Ahsoka, you have officially grossed me out." Anakin spoke up in the conversation

"Well yes, Ahsoka that is what I think too and I had promise Maul a hunt and if we port this ship into Coruscant then we would be potentially putting the entire planet at risk." Obi-wan continued speaking.

"Master, you do remember Jedi are not allowed to have relationships like that." Anakin reminded him "It is absolutely forbidden. You would be kicked out of the Council and relieved of being a Jedi."

"Yes Anakin, I remember it well. It is what kept Duchess Satine and I apart." Obi-wan replied

"And that monster killed her!" Anakin bursted "He killed your master! Doesn't that make you hate him?" 

"It is not right of a Jedi to hate Anakin." Obi-wan said calmly

"And it isn't right for a Jedi to love either!" Anakin continued on "It's much worse especially when one comes to love a Sith Lord! Maul is a Sith Lord Master! How did you ever even come to trusting him?"

"I'm not sure Anakin." Obi-wan said quietly "All I know is that Maul is on his way to come and get me and if he finds you two with me, you'll both die."

"But this was _your_ plan Master." Ahsoka spoke up 

"I know it was Ahsoka, but I realize that all that this plan has done was put others in danger." Obi-wan looked down continuing to speak softly.

"Great then! What are we suppose to do now?" Anakin asked agitated

"When we arrive on Coruscant, you both will leave this ship and go to the council and report that I was not on Dathomir. That it was all just a trap set up by Ventress." Obi-wan explained

"What about you Master?" Ahsoka asked softly

"I'll keep Maul away from Republic reaches to... Well, keep him safe." Obi-wan answered her

"Keep him safe?! Master, that animal has killed countless numbers of innocent people!" Anakin supported his own side

"I know Anakin I have been everywhere that was touched by Maul." Obi-wan replies remaining calm. "But if I am near him perhaps I can stop him from killing."

"Stop that monster from killing? The day I see that beast turn good is the day  I die." Anakin finishes and leaves the room to the cockpit and Ahsoka quickly follows behind him to calm him down.

Obi-wan decides to lay down and he closes his eyes. Throughout everything that has happened he thought he deserved some sleep that wasn't battle influenced.


	10. The need and the want

Obi-wan looked around in the darkness hearing a door quietly shut and footsteps then voices.

"Get under the table and stay under there." A female said, Obi-wan looked closer and noticed it was a much younger version of Mother Talzin with a red skinned little boy with horns.

"Mother, what's going on?" The boy asked confused

"Shh, get under the table and stay quiet Maul." The young Mother Talzin said and pushed the boy under the table.

 _Maul? What is this? Where am I?_ Obi-wan thought and walked closer to her and watched her walk to the door of the room. She reached for the door until it swung open and she was struck by force lighting.

An old man in a cloak walked in "Where is the child?"

"You know I'll never tell you. Leave this planet is neutral you have no right to be here!" Mother Talzin said getting up shaking from being struck by the lighting.

As the man and Talzin fought, Obi-wan heard Maul crying under the battle noise. "Far above. Far above. Don't know where we'll fall. Far above. Far above. What once was great is rendered small." Obi-wan didn't know what it meant, but Maul kept repeating it until he noticed Mother Talzin fall. Obi-wan, upon Jedi instinct, ran to the child to pick him up and protect him. Although, his arms went right through him. He noticed the hooded man lower his hood. Sidious used the force to pull Maul out from under the table. 

"No!!" Maul cried out trying to reach for Mother Talzin who didn't move from her spot on the ground. "Mother!!" Sidious took Maul from the room. Obi-wan pulled out his lightsaber and activated his and ran after them.

The hallway quickly turned into a training ground. Sidious was demanding Maul, with his new tattoos, to do things and when ever he failed to do so, Sidious hit him with force lighting. After countless times of being hit with the lighting, Obi-wan took a step to the child Maul and the area around him turned into a dark cave.

Obi-wan walked around in the cave then saw Maul. From his waist down he was a mechanical spider and he was crying.

 _Is this after our first encounter? Before this 10 years pasted?_ Obi-wan questioned himself. 

Maul was repeating "Why?" And "How could he do that?" As time went on, Obi-wan watched as Maul's pain and sadness turn into anger and hatred.

Suddenly, the area changed and Maul and Savage were fighting Darth Sidious. The battle went on and Maul and Savage fought together until Sidious used the force to throw Maul against the wall. Once Maul stood up he saw Sidious stab Savage with both of his lightsabers.

At that moment. Obi-wan saw Maul's heart break once more as he kneeled next to his brother, who took his last breath. Before Maul could attack his old master and damage him he was hit with force lighting. For the first time he heard Maul beg for his life and for mercy. He begged terrified as he was hit again and again with force lighting.

After hearing Maul scream in pain, Obi-wan shot up from laying down. He looked around the room and noticed that it was just a dream. He felt beside him as he thought Maul was beside him asleep. He looked around the room again as if he did he would see Maul. Obi-wan felt great sadness in him and all he wanted to do was hold Maul and apologize.

Obi-wan felt confused, he wanted to stay loyal to the Jedi Code, but at the same time he yearned to be near Maul and understand him. The dream let him understand his rage and hatred. He didn't want to learn Maul through dreams and visions. He wanted to be next to Maul and hear how he sees things, how he understands things.

The relationship that Maul wanted between them scared him. He was never in a relationship remotely close to what Maul wanted. The closet he ever came to a relationship was with Duchess Satine.  
He was entirely pure and innocent to the subject of relationships. As he stood up, he saw someone walking in. His mind flutter as he thought it was Maul.

He was saddened as he saw Ahsoka. "Oh you're awake now, Master Kenobi."

"Hello Ahsoka. Do you need anything?" Obi-wan asked

"Just to say goodbye. We're on Coruscant now." She explained and hugged him.

"And what about Anakin?" Obi-wan asked hugging her back

"You know he isn't good with goodbyes. He's waiting in the cockpit." Ahsoka said and they walked out of the room

"Anakin." Obi-wan spoke up and walked over to him "You know this isn't goodbye. You know well that we will be seeing each other again."

"Yes of course Master." Anakin put his hand out to shake Obi-wan's hand and Obi-wan pulled him into a hug. "I hope we see each other very soon Obi-wan."

"Same her Anakin. Now you best be on your way." Obi-wan said releasing his former apprentice

"Of course. Come on Ahsoka." Anakin said and after that they both left the ship.


	11. What was hidden, will be found

Obi-wan walked to the controls of the ship and left Coruscant. He chuckled to himself. 

"Now then. I don't doubt that Maul is on his way. Best to tell him that I'm fine and alone." He thought to himself before typing in a code. "He's probably using Ventress's ship."

 

Maul paced back and forth as Fury piloted the ship. All if a sudden the transmitter started beeping.

"Maul, there an incoming transmission." Fury announced 

"From who?" Maul growled

"It's from a republic ship sir." Fury looked at him "Shall I put it through?"

Maul nodded and his heart jumped when he saw that it was Obi-wan. "Obi-Wan! Are you ok? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"Maul, I'm fine. They didn't even try to hurt me." Obi-wan spoke 

"Good, if they even thought about it," Maul growled and Obu-wan cut him off with his laughter.

"You, are too protective Maul." Obi-wan smiled. "So. Maul I promised you a hunt." As soon as Obi-wan mention the hunt, Maul smiled and a purr-like sound rose loudly in his chest. "Shall we return to Dathmir?"

"Yes and in doing so we can reassure everyone that you're safe." Maul added humming

"Alright then, I'm on my way to you." Obi-wan smiled back at him. Suddenly Obi-wan's ship shook and a loud bang. The transmission cuts off.

Maul waisted no time. "Fury get the location of his ship and take us there!"

 

Kenobi held a baster gun cursing himself that Maul still had his lightsaber.

"Ah! Kenobi!" A mechanical voice said in amazement. "What are you doing here on a ship all alone?"

"Grievous." Kenobi hissed "What are you doing boarding a ship with only one life form on it?"

"An easy capture." Grievous laughed

"More like scavenging." Kenobi scoffed then the ship shook again. "Honestly I could do without the shaking." Soon they heard footsteps and see Maul.

"Grievous" Maul growls holding both his and Obi-wan's lightsabers. "Kenobi is mine."

Grievous laughed with a cough "Kenobi will be taken to Count Dooku as an enemy." 

"You're missing one point Grievous. I'm no longer a Jedi." Obi-wan pointed out 

"What do you mean?" Grievous asked confused

"In the Jedi Code, it forbids Jedi from having any relationships. I have decided to break my vows to the code to be with Maul. So..." Obi-wan paused a bit embarrassed "I'm his mate now and honestly I don't really care what the other Jedi think." Obi-wan admitted 

Grievous stood there for a few moment to let Maul sink in the confession, but then he laughed loudly. "A Jedi and a Sith?! You fell in love with!?" After Grievous attempts to pull himself from his laughter, Maul pushed Grievous down with the force and he kept laughing. "OK. OK." He coughed as his laughter subsided. "I'll let you go this once. I may or may not tell Dooku about this." He chuckled "But I'll tell him that you are no longer an immediate threat to the Separatist." After that Grievous' ship picked him up off the ship and Maul hummed once they were alone. He walked over to Obi-wan and Obi-wan surprised him with a hug.

Not excepting the hug Maul stood still. "Are you alright Obi-wan?" 

"I'm sorry Maul." Obi-wan buried his face in between Maul's neck and shoulder.

Maul wrapped his arms around Obi-wan. "About what?" He asked softly

"Everything." He answered "Everything I didn't do before. I should have stopped my master. I should of never attacked you every time you came near. I should of never of hurt you like," as Obi-wan apologized Maul lifted Obi-wan's head and silenced him with a kiss.

No matter how much Obi-wan wanted and didn't want the kiss he let it go on for a bit longer. He squirmed once he thought it was enough and pushed out of the kiss. 

"I'm sorry." Obi-wan repeated and couldn't make eye contact with Maul without tempting him to go on. He turned his back to Maul. "We should get back to Fury." He said quietly and he felt Maul loom behind him. 

"She can wait for a bit can't she?" Maul whispered into his loves ear and kissed his neck.

Obi-wan's head swirled with possible outcomes of this scenario and he shivered at them and at Maul's light kisses on his neck.

Obi-wan snaked his hand up to Maul's head and rubbed against one of the horns that crowned Maul's head. Maul hummed at the feeling. Obi-wan didn't want it to go on any longer. He used some information the Nightsisters told him. That males horns were sensitive and if you ever wanted to get out of a situation with them, then dig your nails and fingertips into the base of one of them. And Obi-wan did just that and Maul hissed against Obi-wan's neck then moved his head back.

Obi-wan cleared his throat with a slight blush on his face. "Now then, save it for after the feast, Maul." A smile grew on Maul's face behind Obi-wan. Obi-wan shivered feeling the smile burn into him. Did he really just make a silent promise to let Maul have his way with him after the feast? No, of course not. Or at least that is what he hoped.


	12. Relaxing

Obi-wan followed Maul to his ship and once on the ship Maul pressed a button on a wristband he had on. The ex-Jedi guessed that it told Fury that they were on the ship. Obi-wan took a different turn down a hall than Maul did and the Zabrak took notice to it. Obi-wan walked to the mess hall and didn't notice the Sith stealthy following him. He walked across the hall and got some food. Maul watched him from the doorway as the human sat down silently. 

Obi-wan took out a holo comm and looked at it for a second. Maul wondered what his Jedi was planning to do. Obi-wan pushed his food aside and turned it on. He waited for a second and a female Mandalorian appeared. Maul growled in his head as he heard the two talk, but he calmed down and listened to them. 

"Kenobi, you're alright. Skywalker and his padawan had told me that you left Corusant and refused to talk to the Jedi Council. What happened?" The woman questioned

"Bo, nothing is wrong. I have made a decision and I have to say it wasn't an easy one. I'm no longer a Jedi." Obi-wan told her and Maul quickly recognized the woman. Bo Kan, sister of the dead Duchess Satine and new leader of Death Watch.

"Kenobi are you mad? What in the worlds made you think about leaving the Jedi?" Bo demanded for answers

"I have done something that the council wouldn't agree to and it would be easier if I just left." Obi-wan started

"What did you do that could cause you to think that?" Bo pushed for an answer.

"Well you could say that I'm in a relationship, and the Council doesn't like when Jedi have relationships." 

"I'm sure it can't be that bad, Kenobi. I'm sure the council will allow it."

"I highly doubt that Bo. I would be shocked if I was the council. It even shocked Ahsoka and Anakin when I told them I want to stay with him instead of the council."

"Who is it? I'll be the judge of that." 

"Bo. You wouldn't like it either. You wouldn't understand." Obi-wan said his voice starting to shake.

"Try me." Bo challenged him 

"It's Maul, Bo." Obi-wan confessed

"Maul?! You mean the leader of the Shadow Collective?! Kenobi, he killed Satine! How in the blazes do you have feelings for him when you had feelings for my sister? After he killed her, in front of you!" Bo demanded for an explanation of the shocked state she was put in

"Yes it's that Maul, Bo, you don't understand-"

"There's only one thing I understand right now Kenobi. Maul is the enemy and he must of done something to you for this to happen. Kenobi if you're with Maul than you're the enemy. Choose your company wisely Kenobi, or you might be dragged into something." Bo warned him than stopped the transmission before he could respond.

Obi-wan sat silently looking at where the hologram was. Was there something wrong with him for having feelings for Maul. He and Maul have been hunting each other for over a decade and now they were mates.

The ex Jedi rubbed his head and pulled his food to himself and started eating.

"You shouldn't eat too much Obi-wan." Maul purred as he made his presence known in the doorway making Obi-wan jump surprised.

"You'll have to leave room for the feast." The Zabrak said walking over to his mate as if he heard none of the holo comm call the ex Jedi made.

"Maul! Shouldn't you be in the cockpit making sure we have a safe passage back to Dathomir?" Obi-wan questioned Maul as if he didn't make the call.

"Fury will alert me if anything happens. Besides, I thought it would be nice if we spent more time together before we arrive home." Maul purred into Obi-wan's ear. Obi-wan shivered, 'Home.' he thought Dathomir was now his home. His home was no longer the Jedi Temple. It would take some getting use to, he thought sighing as the Zabrak wrapped its arms around the human from behind.

"If you think you can get me into bed this early from the feast, you better think again Maul." Obi-wan commented as he looked at the Zabrak who rested its head on the humans shoulder.

"Good things come to those who wait Obi-wan." Maul said softly enjoying the embrace as his ex Jedi ate slowly and didn't fight it. Maul's embrace quickly stopped and Obi-wan turned curiously to see the Zabrak straighten his posture. Obi-wan had felt another being nearby and he guessed it put Maul on the alert. Focusing on it Obi-wan realized it was on another ship, but he couldn't exactly tell what it was. All he knew is that it made Maul's attitude change in a snap.

"Maul, is everything alright?" Obi-wan asked curiously as Maul sat down next to him and pushed the food away.

"You shouldn't eat too much right now. We'll be on Dathomir anytime now." Maul avoided the question as his comm link beeped.

"Are you going to answer that?" Obi-wan asked looking at the device.

"No." Maul's voice was as hard as a rock and he pressed a button causing the noise to stop. He cleared his throat and stood up.

"Come now Obi-wan, lets join Fury in the cockpit." Maul's voice lightened and started to the door before looking back at Obi-wan.

The ex-Jedi confused at the sudden shifts in Maul's mood and joins him to walk to the cockpit.  
  
  


 

(An: hi readers! Just wanted to pop in and say that in all of my Darth Maul and Obi-wan's fanfics, Maul was cut high thigh. He still lost his legs, but during his battle he was prepared for the unexpected. Basically so I can ignore the whole: how could he survive if he was cut at the thoracic-abdomen? I trust the force, but I would like to avoid the confusing pieces.)


	13. On edge

As they reached the cockpit, Fury turned to Maul with an irritated look. With females being dominant over males she guessed Maul just saw here as a Nightbrother and Obi-wan could tell that she wasn't pleased with Maul not answering him.

"Something had came dangerously close to ours as we came through the far orbit ring around Dathomir," Fury spoke as she faced the front.

"It was nothing to be concerned about Fury." Maul spoke as if it was just that and Obi-wan knew it must have been a feeling Maul knew from somewhere in his past. Although the Jedi decided not to speak up about the topic as Fury landed the ship onto Dathomir's surface. She landed them just outside of where they had gathered when they first waited for the feast to begin. Most of the Nightsisters and brothers were still there and most importantly Mother Talzin, watched them land. Her expression seemed much more softer than Maul and Fury's. Obi-wan welcomed it and was the first to leave the ship and approach her.

"Ah, Kenobi, we are glad that you've returned unharmed." She said with a smile that threatened to leave when Maul walked up next to Obi-wan. Maul still seemed put off by what happened on the ship.

"Is something wrong my son?" Mother Talzin asked as Maul's eyes scanned the crowd as if he was an animal looking for its next prey.

"As long as you keep Ventress away, everything should be fine." Maul answered not looking at her. Obi-wan's eyes met worriedly with Talzin's. Her calmed expression seemed to of calmed Obi-wan slightly for some strange reason. 

"Well than, while you you gone Maul, the Nightbrothers brought back more food for the feast, so shall we go onto the feast?" Mother Talzin asked and Obi-wan guessed her mentioning the feast brought him back to what was really happening.

"That was kind of them, yes, let's continue onto the feast." Maul replied looking more physically relax as he smirked looking at Obi-wan. Obi-wan though didn't feel any better, he knew well that Maul being relaxed was probably just a coverup.

 

After Mother Talzin announced that the feast was going on as planned, everyone sat down at the curved tables that made everyone sit in a circle. Mother Talzin sat next to Maul as Obi-wan was on the other side of him. Fury had sat on the other side of Obi-wan and was pointing out things that Obi-wan should try eating. He nodded happily agreeing with somethings that she suggested, but his happiness sunk again as he saw Maul very quietly talking to Mother Talzin. Even though they were sitting next to each other, Obi-wan couldn't make out a single thing they were saying, but what ever it was didn't make Maul happy. Before he knew it, Maul had stood up, clearing his throat and catching everyone's attention.

"Before we begin the feast, I'd like to thank everyone here. Even though I or Kenobi had not been raised like a Nightbrother or here on Dathomir, you've all defended Kenobi as if he'd been here all of his life. For most of my life I had not known what the meaning of family really was. Being home, I first thought I would be some outsider and now I am happy to call Dathomir my home. Thank you all and let the feast begin." Maul said than sat back down with a very happy Mother Talzin next to him. Obi-wan laughed thinking that was why Maul was upset. He was so use to staying in the shadows and out of everyone's thoughts, Obi-wan knew it was a rare thing for Maul to be thanking someone and much more rare for him to do it in front of a whole crowd. 

Obi-wan leaned against the unhappy Sith and whispered quietly as he put some of the food that Fury suggested him to have on his plate.

"That was very nice Maul." He whispered looking at Maul through the corner of his eyes with a small smile. Maul huffed rolling his eyes as he put food on his own plate. He seemed much more relaxed though after Obi-wan said that, the ex-Jedi could send his companions relaxness through the force, but he also sensed that Maul was still on edge about something. What ever it was could wait, Obi-wan didn't want to see Maul so stressed out right now.


	14. Emotions

As everyone ate, Obi-wan noticed that Maul still seemed off so he stood up calmly from his seat. Some of the Nightbrothers and sisters saw Obi-wan whisper something into Maul's ear. Maul looked confused at first at Obi-wan than a smirk appeared on his face as he watched Obi-wan walk away. Hardly a moment later Maul cleared his throat softly and looked at Talzin.

"Mother, if you will excuse me." Maul stood up and followed in Obi-wan's tracks. As he walked he could he giggles from some Nightsisters and whistles from some Nightbrothers. Maul followed Obi-wan until Obi-wan took a quick turn. Maul took the same turn, but didn't see Obi-wan. He looked around not seeing Obi-wan. His smirk turned into a smile as he realized what was happening. He could feel that Obi-wan was near from the force.

Obi-wan smiled as he looked down at Maul as he took the turn and stopped. Obi-wan had promised a hunt and he was a person to always fulfill his promises. He watched for a second longer to see Maul look around before he stealthily snuck away from Maul. He knew he could always go into the mysterious forest around the clan of Nightbrothers and sisters, but the outdoor feast would have at least one of them seen and Obi-wan didn't want to be spotted in case Maul got any idea of asking anyone. Even though Obi-wan was sure that would wound Maul's pride in doing so. 

Obi-wan ran though the small spaces between the huts and across the training yard. He was on the opposite side of the village when he stopped to take a breath. Before he started running again, he looked around the corner of the hut than to his side seeing no Maul until he looked up. Maul had jumped off of the top of the hut and pinned Obi-wan down.

"Did you really think you could put smart me in a village on Dathomir?" Maul asked Obi-wan as he sat on the ex-Jedi's waist. 

"Well I thought I could keep you on the run for a bit longer." Obi-wan laughed as Maul kissed his neck.

"Maul, this is hardly the place to be doing this." Obi-wan said as Maul's hands found their way underneath of Obi-wan's tunic. All he got from Maul was a growl that held no threat at all. As Obi-wan went to say something, Maul kissed him and grinded there hip together.

"If you really want to continue this Maul, than you will take me back to your hut." Obi-wan demanded once he could free himself from the kiss and Maul got up and quickly picked Obi-wan up.

"Our hut." Maul purred at Obi-wan before quickly taking his ex-Jedi to their hut.


	15. The End is a new begnning

Mother Talzin glared at the sky. She could sense that someone was near her planet, but she couldn't exactly tell who or how many. It had agitated her. She huffed as she looked around she couldn't help, but smile at a small group of Nightsisters yelling at some Nightbrothers shaming them for getting drunk at the feast last night. She looked around and watched some Nightbrothers cleaning up the remaining food. It was normal for a Nightsister to get a Nightbrother as a servant and fall in love with him, but it was every day were one of Talzin's sons found their mate. She couldn't help, but feel sad. She had lost all three of her sons to the Sith and the Dark Side of the Force. Now in having one son back, she hoped he could help her find her younger two sons. Maul had only seen them as infants only a few days before he was taken by Sidious. She than saw a ship lowering from the atmosphere. 

"Count Dooku." She hissed and she called Fury over to her and told her to go warn her son of the unexpected visitor. She could sense more than Dooku on the ship though and it had angered her more.

 

Maul was the first of the two to wake in the new day. He purred as he watched Obi-wan sleep facing him. Maul certainly hoped he would get to have more nights like last night. Maul let a hand roam over the bare side of his mate. The morning had been chilly so Maul pulled the blanket up further on them. He knew if he was cold his mate was too. He laid there peacefully in the bed and just watched his mate breath slowly in his sleep until there was a loud banging on the door of his hut. He growled for having to leave the bed. He got out of the bed and quickly got his clothes on. Who ever was at their door didn't stop in their assault on the door.

"Who is it?" Maul growled and was surprised to see a slightly panicked Fury when he opened the door.

"Fury? What's wrong?" Maul asked his curiosity spiked.

"It's Dooku. I over heard him and Mother Talzin talking after she told me to come and warn you. Dooku is here looking for a rogue Jedi, he says he won't stop until he's found what he came for. He has droids blocking all of the ports to leave the planet." Fury quickly explained and the blood in Maul's drained. 

"Grievous must on told Dooku and he's here to make sure Obi-wan isn't a threat." Maul thought out loud than he looked back into his hut to where Obi-wan was sleeping. Than he looked at Fury.

"By us as much time as you can Fury. I'll take him out near the Nightbrothers village to one of the old hunting camps in the forest." Maul said explaining his plan

"Be careful Maul, Dooku has droids scouting outside the village." Fury said than she quickly left.

Maul quickly had rushed in gathering Obi-wan's clothes. He shook his mate as he started to put his clothes on for him.

"Obi-wan wake up!" He snapped and Obi-wan groaned as he felt Maul put on his pants for him.

"What in the Force are you doing Maul? What's wrong?" Obi-wan asked sitting up.

"Dooku is here and he's looking for you." Maul said gathering his lightsaber and giving Obi-wan his.

"What! Dooku is here?!" Obi-wan was shocked to hear that he would be here so soon and he put his tunic on and placed his lightsaber on his belt. He put on his shoes slowly as the realization of reality had hit him. As soon as Obi-wan grabbed his robe to put it on, Maul had grabbed his arm and yanked him out of bed and out the front door.

"By the Force Maul! Slow down!" Obi-wan shouted as his lethargic legs stumbled and struggled to keep up with Maul. Obi-wan's body was quite caught up to being away as his mind was.

"We can't slow down! We have to get as far away from the village as possible. I won't let Dooku find you!" Maul said to him as they reached the edge of the village and Maul quickly stopped them. 

"Why are we-" Obi-wan began to talk until Maul covered his mouth and they hid around the corner. Droids had marched by the building and the stopped and looked around. They had almost ran into the droids. Maul was in such a panic he forgot to survey the surrounding around.

Obi-wan could sense the fear in Maul and it had caused the fear to raise in him as well. Once they heard the droids start to move on, Maul took his hand from Obi-wan's mouth.

"If he's on Dathomir why don't we just Dathomir?" Obi-wan whispered scared if he speaks normally the droids would hear him and he quickly puts on his robe.

"Fury heard Dooku say he had droids at every port on Dathomir, I would say he's bluffing, but I'm not going to risk the chance of you being killed Obi-wan." Maul whispered back to him looking around the corners of the buildings to see that the droids were out of sight. He grabbed Obi-wan arm again and continued running.

"So if we're not leaving Dathomir than where are we going?" Obi-wan asked Maul as they ran his body still not yet caught up from its sleeping state.

"An old Nightbrother hunting camp. It's been long abandoned after the Nightbrothers nearly killed all of its surrounding wildlife many years ago. It's far enough away from all the villages so no one should think to go there." Maul explained as they kept running. Obi-wan was going to ask him how far the camp was, but he bet Maul would just repeat far enough away from all the villages again.

 

Half of the day had passed and Obi-wan watched as Maul looked throughout the one hut they decided to hide out in. Obi-wan had told Maul that he was hungry and Maul had gone off to look to see if there was any kind of ration bar or anything to eat around, but he couldn't find anything. Maul would go out hunting to get some food, but leaving Obi-wan alone was not something he would risk. There was no kind of wildlife they saw on their entrance to the camp and that was a sigh that discourage any hunter to leave right away.

"I couldn't find anything to eat Obi-wan." Maul said sitting down in defeat. How did he not think to grab some kind of food or water from their hut before they left? Maul growled at himself for acting in such a rush.

"It's alright Maul, I'm sure Fury will be here at any moment to tell us that it's safe to go back to the village." Obi-wan said rubbing Maul's back. The day was supposed to be a happy and relaxed one and now they were hiding from Count Dooku who wanted Obi-wan dead no matter what happens. Obi-wan could feel the stress Maul was in even though Maul had been cloaking their presence in the camp. Obi-wan lifted Maul's face to look at him and he kissed Maul.

"Calm down, everything is going to alright." Obi-wan said looking straight into Maul's eyes. 

"Don't think about how Dooku is here." Obi-wan shifted and sat on Maul's lap. "Don't think about all the bad stuff that could happen. Think about other things like how you have me alone, in the woods, in some old hunting camp, where absolutely no one knows where we are. Think about all the stuff that you dreamt of doing once you got me alone, and look at us Maul, we're alone now." Obi-wan said stringing his arm around Maul's neck and kissing him again. Obi-wan would give anything not to see Maul stressed out. Maul was never the person to over react about something unless it came down to something about Obi-wan.

Obi-wan smiled when he heard Maul laugh and shake his head at him. It almost took them out of the reality they were in were Obi-wan was being hunted. Maul had kissed Obi-wan as he snaked his arms around his mate's waist. They were roughly yanked back into reality when they heard people entering the camp.

Maul took Obi-wan off of his lap and he quickly went over by the hut door, grabbing his lightsaber of of his belt ready to attack the first thing that enters. But Maul was quickly lifted into the air gasping for air.

"Maul!" Obi-wan shouted and when went to go and help Maul until the hut door opened up to show Dooku.

"Ah, Kenobi, so this is where you've been hiding. I must say seducing my predecessor, did you really think you could pull yourself from us just by proclaiming that you are no longer a Jedi?" Dooku asked and before Obi-wan could act, droid shot a blaster at Obi-wan that stunned him. 

"I am not here to kill you Kenobi, but my master has other plans for you." Dooku said to the stunned ex-Jedi. Than looks at Maul who was still struggling in the air.

"You let your barrier down for a second." Dooku shamed him than ignited his lightsaber than stab Maul in the gut with his lightsaber.

"You are so pathetic. Letting a Jedi become the only weakness that can kill you." Dooku dropped Maul and the Zabrak coughed up blood. Maul looked at Obi-wan as he held his stomach like if he didn't his organs would fall out. Dooku watched as Maul dragged himself closer to Obi-wan's body and as a droid kicked Maul away from Obi-wan. Obi-wan tried moving his body to protect Maul. He tried screaming out Maul's name, but nothing but tears came from Obi-wan.

"Obi-wan." Maul choked out looking at his mate before the droid kicked him again. Obi-wan could do nothing but cry and watch helplessly.

"That's enough. Get Kenobi and leave Maul here to die." Dooku ordered and the droid that was kicking Maul had picked Obi-wan up, putting the ex-Jedi over its shoulder. Maul growled as he stood up. He summoned his lightsaber to him. He ignited it and cut off one of the droids legs.

"Obi-wan is going nowhere." Maul snarled with blood seeping from a corner of his mouth. The droid fell and dropped Obi-wan.

"I can tell why our master took such pride in you Maul. It is sad that your life ends here." Dooku commented and struck Maul with Force Lighting. Maul growled as he stood still as he was being assisted by the Lighting. After so many times of being hit with it, his body became somewhat resistant to it. He was only able to take a few steps until the lighting hurt him. He didn't scream. He wouldn't give Dooku that pleasure in knowing what he did really hurt him.

Another droid walked in and picked up Obi-wan. With out another word or action Dooku and his droids left Dathomir with Obi-wan.

 

Fury was speeding through the woods on her speeder. She saw a ship leave Dathomir and it had set her into a panic. She couldn't tell who got onto the ship, but something told her that she had to get to the camp as quickly as possible. She was all beaten and bruised. Dooku and his droids had isolated and attacked the Nightsisters one on one trying to figure out where Obi-wan was. Fury understood that Obi-wan was his enemy, but Obi-wan announced that he was no longer a threat. What made Obi-wan so important to Dooku? Once she arrived at the camp it looked how it always looked. Abandoned. 

"Maul?!" She called out looking for him. After a bit she heard him straining to shout out.

"Fury!" She heard his voice and ran into the hut. She saw Maul sitting against the wall clutching his wounded stomach. The color in his face looked drained and she could see the blood running from the corner of his mouth. Electricity sparked from him mechanical legs.

"Oh my god, Maul!" Fury ran over to him and kneeled next to him trying to search for anymore damage.

"He... took.... Obi-wan." Maul said trying to stand up and hold onto consciousness. Fury stood up leaning him against her.

"We have to get you back to the village." Fury stated leading Maul out of the hut to her speeder, but the first step  he took he fell. His legs were still stunned by the lighting.

"Come on brother we have to go." Fury said lifting him back up. Maul leaned badly on her he couldn't feel his legs at all. When they started Fury was basically dragging Maul to her speeder. It felt like forever to get him to and on her speeder. Once she got him on he was nodding in and out of consciousness.

"You have to stay awake Maul. Stay awake." She said and she turned on her speeder and quickly made their way back to the village.

 

End of Book 1.


End file.
